1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electronic display device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an electronic display device that can display a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic display device capable of conveying a three-dimensional (3D) image to a viewer may include, e.g., a stereoscopic display device, an autostereoscopic display device, and so forth. A stereoscopic display device refers to a display device providing different images, e.g., different 2D images, to each of the left and right eyes of the viewer to allow the viewer to feel a stereoscopic effect, e.g., view a 3D image. An autostereoscopic display device refers to a display device that uses a binocular parallax and displays a 3D image to the viewer without the use of special equipment, e.g., polarizing glasses.
A stereoscopic display device may include a display unit that has left-eye pixels and right-eye pixels for respective left-eye and right-eye images and a barrier unit that respectively divides the left-eye and right-eye images into left-eye and right-eye directions. The barrier unit may include transparent electrodes and a liquid crystal layer to optically define light interception regions and light transmission regions.
For example, the pixels, e.g., pixels arranged in a horizontal direction of a screen, may be classified into odd-numbered pixels and even-numbered pixels, and a time period for which one frame is displayed on the display device may be divided into first and second time periods. In the first time period, the odd-numbered pixels may display the left-eye image, and the even-numbered pixels may display the right-eyed image. In the second time period, the odd-number pixels may display the right-eye image, and the even-numbered pixels may display the left-eye image. Driving of the barrier unit may be synchronized with driving of the display unit, so light interception and transmission regions for the first time period may be respectively switched to the light transmission and interception regions for the second time period. Accordingly, display of all the pixels, i.e., the odd-number pixels and the even-numbered pixels, to the viewer may convey a stereoscopic image having the same resolution as a 2D image.
However, when the image for the first time period and the image for the second time period are displayed sequentially, cross-talk between the images may occur. For example, when a right-eye image for the second period is displayed from an upper portion to a lower portion of the display unit while a left-eye image for the first period is still at the lower portion of the display unit, cross-talk may occur between right and left eye images in the conventional stereoscopic display device. Further, display of the image for the first time period and the image for the second time period more than two times in one frame may require an increased driving frequency, thereby increasing electrical power consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.